


G.N.S Group Chat from FiveOh

by FiveOh_Roster



Series: FiveOh Crack [1]
Category: FiveOh Extended Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOh_Roster/pseuds/FiveOh_Roster
Summary: All my characters in one chat. All 150 of them. (Give or take and give it time.)





	G.N.S Group Chat from FiveOh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [smoke grass sled fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556368) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 
  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 



> Welcome to the first official piece of work for a humongous extended superhero universe.

**untitled chat**

Members:

 ** **wet emoji** **\- Riptide

[ **wet emoji**  added  **edglord** ,  **screeonk** ,  **furry** ,  **smol furry** ,  **AllStar** , & 15 others to the chat]

wet emoji: I felt that we should have a chat to communicate worldwide. Y'know, just to stay in touch.

FRUIT: Adam, this is a very bad idea.

Fluke Off: stop using punctuation and capitals u fakes

<33333: ^

wet emoji: shit u rite

Lethal: Rip, do they all know your... Y'know....

           Because he just said it, and.... Well, I'm worried.

wet emoji: ye chill PB

                 u dont have to use correct grammar here u no

Lethal: really?

Lethal: ok

Love Interest: PB lmao whats her name penutt butter

Lethal: wow ok

[ **Lethal** changed her name to **peNUTT butter** ]

wet emoji: Blank stop fitting in with the gen Z's ur scaring me 

peNUTT butter: ur not my dad u cant tell me what to do

wet emoji: not anymore im not

                 im disowning u

peNUTT butter: no take me back I'm sorry father

wet emoji: u guys hear anything

                 i think i hear some mistakes in the distance

peNUTT butter: :(((

Fluke Off: DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Love Interest: SAVAGE

gotta go fast: evacuate the city

                     engage all defenses

                     and get this woman some ice

wet emoji: anyways bootleg sanic 

gotta go fast: excuse me bitch dafuq

wet emoji: i think this calls for introiojikihknibukujggujygjyfyfjhtdhtdgkugkuhkuou

gotta go fast: bitch don mess wit supa speed

                    catch Korra over here callin me Bootleg Sanic again

wet emoji: B O O T L E G   S A N I C

[ **wet emoji** changed **gotta go fast** 's name to **bootleg sanic** ]

[ **bootleg sanic** changed **wet emoji** 's name to **Korra's Bitch]**

Korra's Bitch: wait i didnt give u mod privs 

furry: so intros u were saying rip?

Korra's Bitch: wait when did u come on

furry: ;)

Korra's Bitch: fucking stalker

                     but anyway yeah intros

AllStar: Hi my name is Michael with a B and ive been afraid of insects my whole life 

FRUIT: hold up where

AllStar: where what

FRUIT: where's the B

AllStar: thErE'S a bEe?!

Korra's Bitch: oH nO a bEe?!

peNUTT butter: a bEe?!

bootleg sanic: bEe?! wHErE?!

FRUIT: no not a bee the letter B

Fluke Off: tHeRE's a bEe?!

Love Interest: wAIt a bEe?!

furry: a **_bEe?!_**

Stingray™: Theresa, what is this? Is this another "Meme"?

furry: yes it is Stevie my boi 

         hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Stingray™: Theresa, are you drunk?

furry: what no

         stop using punctuation and capitalism

         *capitals lol

Korra's Bitch: theresa u communist

furry:  ** _communistanthem.mov_**

Stingray™: Theresa!

                  Why?!

furry: it's a joke you uncultured swine

Stingray™: I feel attacked.

furry: really Steve?

* * *

 

_Private Message between smol furry and Korra's Bitch_

_smol furry: should we say anything or just let them go at it_

_Korra's Bitch: have u been here the whole time_

_smol furry: yep_

_Korra's Bitch: fucking stalker just like ur mom_

_smol furry: yep_

_Korra's Bitch: anyways yeah in the wise words of Ishiro Serizawa: Let them fight._  

* * *

 

**Millennial Memes**

Members:

 ** **smol furry**  **- Copycat

 **claymation** \- Mithril

 **lesbian**  - Libra

 

smol furry: he says let them fight

claymation: ok then 

lesbian: katie my future adopted sister in law

             emily my waifu

claymation: 0///0

smol furry: disgusting

claymation: * _ **0///0 intensifies***_

smol furry:  **DIS. GUS. TANG.**

lesbian: lets go stalk the chat again

* * *

 

**Superhero Communications Channel**

Members:

 ** **Korra's Bitch**  **\- Riptide

 **peNUTT butter** \- Point Blank

 **AllStar** \- Stardust

 **birb** \- Bird of Paradise

 **lesbian** \- Libra

 **claymation** \- Mithril

 **smol furry** \- Copycat

 **furry** \- Timberwolf

 **Stingray™** \- Stingray

 **better than Stingray** \- Angel Ray

 **jesus lizard** \- Basilisk

 **FRUIT** \- Kiwi

 **bootleg sanic** \- Fee Line

 **Ammittens** \- Chacal Noir

 **Love Interest** -Kymera

 **Fluke Off** -Dauphin Bleu

 **ART** \- Kamereon

 **gojira** \- Bête

 **Gojira Superior** \- Daikaiju

 **edgelord** \- Angel of Death

 

Stingray™: Why do you always have to act so immature?!

furry: its not immature! its modern!

         y do u always act so old and boring?

Stingray™: Oh, I'm BORING now, am I?

                 Wait, did you call me old?!

furry: yes I did u phucking phossil

Fluke Off: OHHHHHHHH

Stingray™: Stay out of this, child!

Fluke Off: :(

ART: wELl tHAt'S fUcKInG rUdE

gojira: don't talk to my girlfriend like that or i will personally come over there and stomp on you old man. bitch you know my monsters are bigger than dinosaurs like yourself

Love Interest: *inhale*

[ **Ammittens** changed their nickname to  **#ohno** ]

Love Interest:  _What the fuck did you just fucking say about my girlfriend, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Qaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in guerilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to my girl over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, grandpa. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, old man._

ART: ... _  
_

Fluke Off: ...

furry: ...

Stingray™: ok then

gojira: i feel outdone

[ **Stingray™** has left the chat]

Korra's Bitch: oh HELL naw

[ **Korra's Bitch** has added  **Stingray™** to the chat]

Stingray™: Leave me alone, I'm preparing my defense systems.

Korra's Bitch: it was a joke you fool

Stingray™: Are you sure? It didn't sound like a joke.

Korra's Bitch: shes 14

                     14 steven

Stingray™: ...Fine.

gojira: and for the love of god

Love Interest: stop

Fluke Off: fucking

ART: using

furry: capitalism

gojira: i was gonna say capitals punctuation and grammar but that works too

Gojira Superior: lol

gojira: HOW DARE

           THAT NAME

           SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gojira Superior: *smug smirk* whatcha gonna do its the truth

gojira: PHYSICALLY FIGHT MY WHOLE PHUCKING FACE

edgelord: shiro stop provoking her she could beat you up and you know it

Gojira Superior: what?! no she couldn't!

edgelord: SHIRO.

Gojira Superior: fiiiiiine.

Korra's Bitch: sorry shiro but she could 

[ **Korra's Bitch** posted a poll]

say Aye for Bête -|||- say I for Daikaiju

gojira: aye

Gojira Superior: I

Korra's Bitch: aye

Love Interest: aye

Fluke Off: aye

claymation: I

lesbian: I

ART: aye

#ohno: aye

smol furry: I

edgelord: aye

furry: aye

Stingray™: I

bootleg sanic: I

gojira: fuck you savannah

AllStar: aye

FRUIT: aye

peNUTT butter: I

Korra's Bitch: FINAL TALLY:

[ **Korra's Bitch** posted poll results]

[ **Bête** : 10 -|||- 7 : **Daikaiju** ]

Korra's Bitch: FINAL RESULT: Kinda close but not really.

[ **birb** has posted a voice message]

* * *

 

_ **Voice Message Transcript:** _

_GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING MANIACS IT'S 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING_

* * *

 

Korra's Bitch: well ok then

AllStar: g'night  < **Korra's Bitch** & 18 others liked this message

 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord, where you can help develop plot points for the entire universe, suggest massive crossover events, contribute characters, collaborate on stories, roleplay, and join the official group chat for the Global Network of Superheroes.


End file.
